


Between Dawk and Dusk

by ThePharaoh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drama, F/M, I won't - Freeform, I'd tag that as slow burn romance, but since this is a short story, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePharaoh/pseuds/ThePharaoh
Summary: Being foolish is one thing. Fooling around another.Usually, it all goes without trouble. After all, life can't go on without any of that.However, sometimes consequences arise from one's actions, heavier than one would expect.And Camilla had soon come to understand the weight of it all. Yet, it wouldn't be like her to not confront it all with a cheeky smile.





	Between Dawk and Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I have done a while back! Mostly because the idea came to me and I wanted to write about it... To be fair, I don't know when this should be set. It could be Revelation? Welp, I dunno~
> 
> Also, how is this a rare pair? They have such a fun dynamic... OH WELL.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy it either way! :D

How long has it been since the Princess had seen actual sunlight?  
A clear sky, warm sun rays on her skin, feeling a breeze that would comfort you rather than to remind you that the cold existed.  
In fact, had any of them ever seen the sun beyond the clouds? Even with their wyvern, neither Camilla nor Beruka had reached the sky high enough to witness such a sight. Such prosperity, it was no wonder that father had always sought to get a shred of this blooming countryside. Seeing the state that Nohr was in, she couldn't even fully blame her father for that. 

 

Camilla sighed wistfully to herself as Beruka rode the wyvern to their destination. In the distance, they could already spot Castle Shirasagi upon the mountain, surrounded by its' capital. It was almost dreamlike from up in the air, all this vibrant green surrounding the ground underneath them. Her gaze trailed down to the basket, watching the infant squirm between the blankets, but remaining quiet nonetheless. With a gentle smile, she carefully caressed the baby's cheek with one finger, bringing a smile to the other just the same. 

"Milady, we will soon arrive by Castle Shirasagi", reported Beruka and glanced over her shoulder. "We will have to leave the wyvern far from the entrance in the shadows, so that we aren't immediately spotted. How did you plan on sneaking into the Castle and the throne room no less?"  
The Princess flashed her the usual coy smile and shrugged while her finger mindlessly stroked the child's tiny hand. "Well, that's why I took my dear assassin with me to help us sneak in! I can put my trust in you, can I not?"  
Beruka left it at that and gave a light nod. They couldn't expect any form of invitation anytime soon with the war tensions and neither could Camilla just waltz in herself with those troubling news. There was a good chance for them to be thrown into cells once they were spotted and the Princess being used as bait for Nohr for some form of exchange. And knowing her father, Camilla couldn't expect to be saved as he wasn't one to take risks.   
But this wasn't what should be on her mind right now. Feeling too much at discomfort would pass on to her child who needed to be as quiet as possible later on.

 

Both her and Beruka put on cloaks that would have them resemble as travelers rather than anything else while the infant was properly covered in the basket. Castle Shirasagi was before them, the impressive, foreign structure intimidating when one stood in front of it. Just the sheer height of it was unnatural, like a beakon upon the mountain for all Hoshidians to behold. Merely the cherry blossom added a gentle touch to it, almost as if to hide the fact that Hoshido had ever been involved in any war to begin with.   
Another cheeky smile curled on Camilla's lips. "Well, let's see if we can find the dear crown prince."

Beruka took the lead in order to scout out the guards, memorizing their patterns in which they patrolled so that they could sneak by whenever they could be shielded by the dark. Not that Castle Shirasagi was dimly lit, quite the contrary. Large windows allowed the sunlight to pass through, illuminating the hallways so much so that the floor shimmered. Even if the foreign architecture and design was interesting in itself, this wasn't the point of their expedition. As the duo made their way towards the center and the quite obvious pathway towards the large gates greeted their sight almost immediately. Two guards were standing by that gate, unmoving on both sides.  
Camilla handed the basket carefully to her retainer and took the front. The cloak carefully hid her form, the hood keeping her expression in shadows. Beruka was about to protest, but the Princess strutted on with confidence towards the guards which immediately blocked the gates by crossing their lances.   
"Stand back, strangers!", called out one guard, close to yelling in order to alert other guards with the noise. "If you aren't complying with the orders, we shall take action!"  
However, the Princess was unaffected by it and crossed her arms. "I seek audience with the crown prince."  
The other guard shook his head in disbelief and narrowed his eyes. Naturally, they were highly suspicious of the figure before them. "Do you really think that anybody can waltz right in?! And speak to our Prince?!"  
"I know that I have no right to claim as much, correct. But why don't you let the Prince decide? If he wants me out of the Castle, you have the right to throw me out." Quite a risk that she was taking, that much she realized. However, it seemed to have some sort of effect on the guards which glanced at one another briefly. The strangers were unarmed - at least, Camilla was, but they didn't have to know about Beruka's collection - and thus posed no threat. Furthermore, the entire castle was filled with soldiers, there was no way that two travelers could cause trouble of greater proportions. Thus, the guards hesitantly pulled the lances back and opened the gates for the two strangers to enter the throne room.

 

And it was exactly what one would expect an Hoshidian throne room to be like: of unearthly elegance combined with an intimidating aura. The hall was hung with banners left an right, the throne at the end was pompous and grand, milky windows behind it to illuminate the throne even further while lights hung from the ceiling in the middle. Naturally, with the style in the typical Hoshido tradition. Upon the throne sat Prince Ryoma, in his massive red armor that shimmered in the light. Seeing the two travelers enter had his stoic expression harden even more so. However, when Camilla stepped closer, glancing up at him, she could see how a sudden second of dread rose in his eyes.  
Without the Princess even being able to speak up, Ryoma gestured towards the guards that quickly accompanied the two of them. "Leave us alone. All of you." His gaze shortly crossed the other guards as if afraid that one of them would protest. Naturally, none of them dared to speak up against their Crown Prince, yet they did peek up at him in confusion, about to ask questions before they would leave the hall.   
As soon as the gates fell shut behind them, Ryoma got up from his throne, looming over his visitors. He resembled her brother Xander in that way, how their posture and expression alone could set fear ablaze. His dark eyes couldn't be read, as black as his pupil and the gaze alone was unrelenting.   
"Princess Camilla! What is your business in Hoshido?! Are you out of your mind?!" His voice was booming, it filled the large hall and it had her shudder. Not that she was going to show any of it.  
Instead, she pulled down her hood, the violet hair flowing down over her shoulders and she showed him a coy smile. "Admittely, this is possibly the worst move during a war, yes." The Princess tried to keep her voice under control, not to let on any of the fear right then. After all, she and Beruka were entirely vulnerable right then and at his mercy. "But I came with another intention... You do remember the last time that we have... Met?"  
His expression hardened even further, he pressed his lips together and frowned. "You know well that we agreed how that night did not happen." His voice had sharpened even further, resembling his blade right then in hopes to cut off his own memories before it would return to him.

 

But the memory did return to the Princess. Camilla was sure that Ryoma wasn't any different, no matter what he tried to hide behind his facade.   
It has been over a year since the royals of both Nohr and Hoshido had met by the border, attempting to ease the tension between the Kingdoms. Needless to say, it was practically useless as both sides were far too stubborn to have any compromise, no one willing to give anything up.   
Not that Camilla could really say how it happened. There was dinner, there was wine. A lot of wine to calm their nerves. And apparently the Crown Prince wasn't so good with alcohol himself either. In her own tipsy state, she had attempted to help him to his guest room. Wouldn't want to have the Crown Prince of Hoshido topple over like a drunk and fall asleep on the floor. There was no need to make things worse as they were.  
"Stay here", he would mumble, his voice unusually weak, "stay with me." Whatever had Camilla convinced to be pulled into his room was unclear. Whether it was pity or a mother instinct that kicked in, wanting to take care of the poor man that wouldn't want to sleep alone in the dark.   
And yes, they spent the night together. Not sleeping until the morning would dare to show itself. Camilla remembered all the intimate touches, how those thin lips claimed hers, how surprisingly gentle he would take hold of her. The Princess had to close her eyes against the images, recalling how the other would breathlessly whisper into her ear, asking if she was feeling fine or sharing little chuckles between them. How sweet that smile had looked on his lips, how carefree they had been... 

 

Now, when Camilla glanced back up at the other, she was met with a cold glare. The Prince was this close to throwing her into a cell just for evoking such feelings in him alone. Camilla squared her shoulders and lifted her head a bit as if to brace herself. Honestly, there was no easy way to put it.  
"Believe me, I would prefer if it didn't happen. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a reason to bring it back up though. However, I'm afraid that there was proof left with me." The Princess waved Beruka closer and leaned in to pick up the child from the basket. She could already hear how Ryoma breathed in the air sharply when she rose back up with a baby between her arms. "I was left... With a son. Your son."

The silence that followed between them could be cut with a katana. Her son woke up from being picked up and the infant squirmed in her hold, letting out pitiful sounds. Yet, Camilla wouldn't break eye contact as if to make sure that the Prince understood the seriousness of this situation.   
Ryoma couldn't keep his eyes up and clicked his tongue, his lips trembled from ever growing irritation. "What kind of trick is this, Lady Camilla? Is this what Nohrians call humor?!", he spat back and shook his head, crossing his arms. The Prince had to notice how stubborn the other was herself, standing her ground without backing off.   
"It is not a trick, Prince Ryoma." Her own gaze darkened, keeping her child close. "Why would I risk my life coming here if I was attempting to make you laugh?!"   
"Why would you risk your life by carrying my child in the first place?!" Ryoma pushed his chin forward, lifting his head a bit as he glanced down on the Princess. Something akin to anger flared in his eyes. "Unless you wish to put me in a bad position! Nothing else to be expected from Nohrians!"  
Camilla bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at him before she looked down at their son as if needing to find reassurance in his presence. However, her own gaze spoke of her anger as soon as it snapped back up again. "Yes, because I could put you, the crown prince, in a bad situation! If anything, I am putting my life on the line by giving birth to your son!" Indeed, she would be disowned by her family and banished for bearing the fruit of an Hoshidian, the crown prince no less. And that would be the mild punishment, the other option having them both executed for shaming their Kingdom. Just having had intercourse outside a marriage was shamed, an unexpected child was a disgrace and from the future King of Hoshido? Honestly, there was barely anything else that Camilla could have done worse. On the other hand, all Ryoma had to do was to deny any relationship whatsoever and he would be fine. 

"Then I ask you again." The Prince stared down on her as if he was about to rain down vengence on her. "If this truly is my child, why would you keep it?!"  
Those words were sharp enough to have her flinch in place and for the first time, it was his gaze that had her glance away. Once more, Camilla searched for the infant, her free hand caressing the soft head which was covered with a bit of hair. The Princess struggled with her words at first, her own confidence was crumbling. Yes, it was foolish, downright mad, but once she had learned about it, she didn't have the heart to cancel her pregnancy somehow. "Because, out of everyone... A child is the last one to blame for everything that is happening between our Kingdoms. I can't simply... Bring judgement upon a frail being like that. It's not his fault, so I didn't want him to pay the price." Something in Ryoma's expression softened a bit, his posture not as tense as before. Camilla couldn't meet his eyes completely, yet, but she continued on nonetheless: "I realize, that it is foolish of me to come here and announce this to you. However, I felt like that you... Had the right to know." After all, he did play an essential role in all of this. Finally, the Princess met his gaze again and allowed herself to show a bit of a smile. "Your people describe you as wise, so I hoped that you wouldn't strike us down right away despite my heritage. Which I was hopefully right to assume." Camilla bowed politely in his direction, rocking the child between her arms before she would pull up the hood again. She gestured for Beruka to take the lead again, they could see themselves out again without having to deal with this anymore. 

After all, the Crown Prince had wanted to forget that anything had ever happened, so she might as well step out with the only proof that they had been intimate. Aside from Ryoma and her retainers Beruka and Selena, nobody knew about this anyway. Wouldn't be too difficult to keep that secret then, hopefully. Both her and Beruka turned in place to make their way down the hall again to find their wyvern.  
"Hold on." Everything of the former hostility was gone, but Ryoma had a natural, booming voice nonetheless. The two visitors stopped in place, yet only Camilla would glance over her shoulder, waiting for the next order. "May I... May I see the child?" Was that embarrassment? The Princess couldn't really say, but she approached him nonetheless while Ryoma would step down the throne just the same.

The two noble members looked at one another for a moment, unsure what to do before Camilla would hold the infant out to him. The Prince was baffled for a second, glancing between the child and the mother. "Oh? What is it? You didn't want to hold him?", Camilla chuckled and pulled the kid back towards her at which Ryoma could only stutter helplessly. Instead of trying to articulate, he held out his hands, trembling lightly, to gesture her that he would want to hold the baby indeed. Camilla hesitated at first, but then carefully let Ryoma take hold of him.  
Goodness, with his armor and stature, their son looked even more tiny between his arms. Ryoma watched him intently, both with curiosity and disbelief while the child watched him as well. The infant squirmed some more, this person before him was a stranger and his mother was out of sight, but the dark eyes were focused on the Prince nonetheless. Camilla watched that interaction with amusement, there was something so innocent to it. By now, it was difficult to tell what features the child would inherit, but even Ryoma should realize the resemblance somehow, especially the almond shaped eyes which couldn't have possibly been from any Nohrian background. The Prince allowed himself to be somewhat playful with the other, caressing the child with such care that one would think that he was afraid of breaking him. While he stroked the tiny hand, the baby took hold of his finger, squeezing as much as it could.  
"Oh, his grip is quite strong!" This was the first time that Camilla would see him smile and even laugh a bit. He weakly wiggled his finger, but the infant wouldn't let go. "He is already a tiny warrior."  
"Much like his father." That had Ryoma's smile vanish and he looked up at her. It was almost as if he didn't want anyone to know that he had smiled at all while dealing with a Nohrian noble and the bastard child. His lips parted as if to protest, but his words died in his throat and his eyes went back down.  
Instead, he took a deep breath and inspected the baby some more which didn't notice any of the turmoil at all, letting out little sounds as if attempting to communicate. "What's his name?"  
The Princess shifted in place and watched their son, making sure that he wasn't at discomfort. "Shiro." An Hoshidian name. As a noble woman, she had quite an amount of knowledge after all even if it was about the enemy's culture. "I thought that it would fit him."  
A Nohrian woman giving her child an Hoshidian name, meaning 'white', due to his ties to Hoshido, the 'White Kingdom'. Ryoma hesitated in his movements and seemingly let that pass his mind, though it only left a bitter sweet sensation on his tongue. "Shiro", he repeated dryly to feel the weight of those letters, "I like that name." 

Again, silence weighted between them and the Prince tried his hardest to not look invested in the entire situation. He might have been a stoic leader, but Camilla could spot how he was pushing all emotions back behind a mask once more. Ryoma then held Shiro back to her as if being in contact with him could have his mask crumble. "How did you manage to hide the pregnancy? What are your further plans about this?" Of course, not trying to sound invested or anything.   
The Princess could tease him about it, how he did care for a Nohrian mother and the totally-not bastard son of his. However, it wouldn't be wise to do so in his territory and while they seemed to have a moment that wasn't filled with hostility. "When my pregnancy started showing, I told my family that I was out for an expedition while my retainers accompanied me. Eventually, I will have to return home and I might as well act like I adopted him... Father won't be pleased, but I am not particularly close to him, so he shouldn't bother me." Too much, hopefully. Camilla would have to meet him on a good day and father rarely had any of those. The Prince merely nodded at that explanation, so she shrugged back as a reply while she rocked Shiro, trying to calm him. "Do not worry, Prince Ryoma. I won't bother you with this again. I have achieved my wish, I have told you and it is for you to decide what to make of that information. Let us just hope that we won't meet on the battlefield anytime in the future." She flashed him a warm smile and bowed to him once more.  
"I hope so, too. A child without a mother would be depressing." Was this a form of jest? Did the Prince allow himself to be a bit cheeky with her? At the same time, it held sadness somehow. Either because the war was so pointless or just the fact that Ryoma knew the pain of losing a mother twice.   
"Believe me, my love for Shiro is the one of a mother. I won't ever allow myself to part from him, so you will have to expect me to fight twice as fierce." The spark in her eyes, that much Ryoma was familiar with. Camilla was a warrior, a wild one no less and a force to be reckoned with. Before this, she was already someone to watch out for, but now... Camilla could promise that she would smite anybody daring to harm anyone close to her without mercy. "Farewell, Prince Ryoma. Let us meet under better circumstances." The Princess didn't wait for an answer and turned around to take her leave finally and Ryoma could only follow her with his gaze. Camilla could feel his eyes upon her and she shuddered. By the gates, she took one last glance back and tilted her head with a smile before she stepped through the gates and left the crown prince alone with his thoughts.

 

"Saizo. Kageru."  
Prince Ryoma was never truly alone when he wasn't in his private chambers. His retainers, Saizo and Kageru, would watch over him from the shadows to make sure that no one would harm him in any way. After this command, they appeared before him and bowed to the ground.   
"All that you have heard won't leave these halls. This is a secret to everyone." Ryoma pushed his shoulders back and his posture tensed up, his expression turned to stone. "I want you to follow Lady Camilla and make sure that she gets out safe. Find out where her residence is."  
The two ninjas glanced at one another in disbelief. Saizo frowned more than usual and growled to himself. "You do not believe the words of this Nohrian scum, do you, my Prince?"  
Ryoma turned his back on them, his hands folded and he closed his eyes. "I do not." And he couldn't even fully believe in his own words right then.  
Kageru pressed her lips together and eyed him carefully. Both of them were able to read their Lord quick, they could see the insecurity brooding within him. "Then why would you--"  
"Did I stutter?!" In sudden anger, he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Why would I even consider her to be of worth? I merely wish to make sure that she isn't using this... Bastard child of hers to attack me somehow." Which was somewhat plausible, they figured. Neither of them would dare to raise their voices, Ryoma becoming intimidating whenever he was getting this defensive. Thus, they bowed their heads to him and were gone in a flash to follow his orders. 

 

"Shiro..."  
The weight of this name on his lips, it had such a nice ring to it, too. What a strong, lively child and a smile as bright as the sun in his Kingdom.  
Indeed, it wasn't the child's fault that he was born into this world, into these times. The Prince could even understand Lady Camilla in that regard. Ryoma raised his gloved hands to glance upon them. He couldn't say whether or not she spoke the truth, but he couldn't deny the almost... Fatherly feelings that flodded him when Shiro was so close to him. There was something ever so familiar to him.

 

"Big brother?" Ryoma almost jumped in place when he heard the delicate voice calling out to him. Sakura stood by a door, peeking through in fear to interrupt him while the Prince feared that she had been present during the entire visit. However, that didn't seem like it was the case. "I... I think, I saw a... A dragon just fly by my window! Have you noticed anything strange?"  
The Prince masked his former confusion with a laugh with the hopes of getting his thoughts away from the revelation. "Oh Sakura... Your imagination probably got the better of you again! It must have been some sort of kite for there are no dragons or wyvern in Hoshido."   
Sakura shifted in place shyly and looked down in shame, blushing violently. "I-I'm sorry! I was just worried, I-I guess..."  
At that, Ryoma chuckled some more and waved her off, telling her that there was no need to apologize, her concern was always warming him. Yet, this sensation was battled with another. Knowing that Lady Camilla took off with the child, traveling back to a Kingdom that he could not reach by himself. He closed his eyes against this idea and shook his head, but something else made its' way back up to his mind.  
How Lady Camilla had taken hold of his hand that night, her grip gentle, yet firm around his strong fingers. "Don't worry", she had whispered to him and kissed his cheek, "I won't leave you alone. You don't have to be afraid." And there was something so strangely comforting in that, even now. His heart jumped to his throat, just thinking about all that had happened after that.   
I won't leave you alone, he repeated in his mind and his hands turned into fists from growing determination. You don't have to be afraid.  
"Ryoma? Big brother?"  
But the Prince didn't hear anymore and stormed off towards the gardens to find himself a quiet spot in the temple to meditate.  
If there was such a thing as 'fate', his ancestors would lead him on with the right decision, to tell him if his feelings had any ground or were wishful thinking.  
Not that Ryoma believed in Lady Camilla's words. But it didn't hurt to question those. Nohrians were mischievous snakes after all. Nothing good could come from them, not even a son of his blood. The Nohrian blood was tainted, cursed, nothing that would allow an Hoshidian child to survive in that mix.

 

Prince Ryoma closed his eyes against the sun when he stepped outside. Warmth wrapped him, heated up the metal of his armor, but he couldn't help but feel cold as if something was taken away from him.   
In the end, everything would fall into place.  
And that was the only thing that the crown prince could truly believe in right then.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... Happy belayed Father's Day, Ryoma? *cough*


End file.
